Thestrals and Things
by WildRelapsedCreature
Summary: Blakely Sawyer is a Hogwarts graduate who is still trying to find her purpose in life. When she runs into Newt Scamander in the streets of New York, you can only guess the chaos that will follow.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them or any other of the Harry Potter franchise. I do however own Blakely Sawyer. Any of the storyline that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Blakely POV

I had just gotten off of work for the day. Another long, boring day at MACUSA. It wasn't that New York wasn't excited, because, for the most part, it was. But working at a desk all day long made me antsy. Having ADHD just made sitting down all day worse. The only reason why I was here was to work on parts for the book I was planning on writing. I had written many books actually, but I hadn't ever worked up the courage to publish them. You see, I'm from London, but I'm traveling the world to observe different cultures of the wizarding world. It fascinates me just how little we know about everyone, and we're all magical people. But we're magical people who have little to no knowledge about each other.

Anyways, back to where I was at before I got onto a tangent about writing my book. I was leaving the MACUSA building and heading into the streets to continue home for some rest. But of course, I couldn't just have a normal stroll home now could I? As I was walking down the sidewalk, I found my way to the front of the bank. The New Salemers were standing on the steps, preaching about wizarding kind.

 _If only you knew..._ I toyed with the thought, thinking about how drastically our world would change if all muggles knew that the wizarding world existed again.

It's fascinating how we can live as two different worlds, yet know nothing about the other. I know plenty of witches and wizards who know next to nothing about muggles. There are definitely plenty of people like that.

And of course, who else would I see, other than Tina Goldstein standing within the crowd of muggles gathered for the meeting.

I knew she meant well, but she rubbed me the wrong way. She was definitely a 'I have to go through everything the hard way' before she learned type of person. It bothered me. Something always told me that she would do something that she regretted, something that she'd never be able to take back. As I stepped backwards to avoid confrontation, I ran into someone else.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I started to ramble out apologies, my social anxiety getting the best of me.

"No, no, I wasn't paying attention. I do apologize." another British accent hit my ears.

Turning around out of curiosity, I saw a face I never thought I'd see again.

"Newt?"

"Blake?"

We said at the same time.

"How are-"

"How are-"

I started to blush from my awkwardness.

"I'm sorry, you go first." Newt announced.

"Oh, well, how are you? It's been years. What are you doing in New York?" I asked.

"I'm quite alright actually, here to buy a-" he trailed off.

"Newt?"

"Bugger." I heard him whisper.

I turned my head to the direction he was facing and saw a Niffler scurrying up the banks steps. I couldn't help myself, I had to snicker.

"Let me guess, you're not actually here to buy whatever it was that you were going to say you were buying?" I questioned, trying not to giggle.

"No, but if you'll excuse me." Newt took off.

I shook my head fondly, same old Newt Scamander. He hasn't changed a bit. I felt a tap on my shoulder and suppressed a groan when I turned around.

"Hello Tina. What can I do for you?" I asked, false happiness oozing from my voice.

"Who was that?" Tina asked immediately.

I immediately got defensive, "What's it to you?"

"He let a dangerous magical creature loose!"

"Dangerous? Please. Nifflers are harmless."

I cursed myself inwardly when I said that. Any chance of saving myself just disappeared.

"Niffler? So you saw the creature and did nothing to stop him?"

"Well,"

"Blakely, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take you in."

I groaned. She pulled me up the bank steps, most likely looking for Newt. I saw him bring a muggle to him, and watched an Occamy hatch.

Oh Newt. This won't end well.

Tina dragged me back outside. She pulled me towards the railing where I watched Newt get hit with a briefcase. I snorted, I couldn't help it. That was very obviously going to happen sooner or later. And of course, Tina dragged me with her to confront him. Once we past him, Tina apperated the three of us to an alley with no muggles. Or wizards for that matter. I waved slightly at Newt. He just looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry." I mouthed.

"Who are you?" Tina demanded.

"I'm sorry." Newt apologized, obviously not really knowing what he was apologizing for.

"Who are you?" Tina asked again.

"Newt Scamander, and you are?"

"What's that thing in your case?"

"That's my Niffler."

"Told you so." I muttered childishly.

Tina turned around to glare at me before going back to attacking Newt with questions.

"Sorry, you've got something on your-" Tina cut him off.

"Why in the name of deliverance state did you let that thing loose?"

"I didn't mean to. He's encourageable, he sees anything shiny-" Tina cut him off again.

"You didn't mean to?"

"No."

"You could not have chosen a worse time to let that creature loose. We're in the middle of a situation here! I'm taking you in."

"Taking me where?"

Tina pulled out her MACUSA badge.

"The Magical Congress of the United States of America."

"So you work for MACUSA. What are you, some kind of investigator?"

I snorted, "Yeah. Let's go with that."

Tina turned to glare at me again, I just shrugged.

"Uh huh." she went on with it, "Blakely works for MACUSA too, since you both seem to know each other. Whatever, just please tell me you at least obliviated the No Mag?"

"He was hit in the head with a briefcase Tina, I think the safe choice would be no." I quipped.

For a third time in the hour, Tina glared at me.

 _Hey. I'm getting close to a new record!_ I thought, amused.

"The what?" Newt asked, confused.

"The No Mag. No Mag... No magic. The non wizard!"

"Oh, sorry. We call them muggles."

"You wiped his memory right? The No Mag with the case?"

"Um.."

"That's a Section 3A Mr. Scamander. I'm taking you in."

With that, she grabbed the both of us an apperated to MACUSA headquarters.

 _And I was so close to getting home too..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them or any other of the Harry Potter franchise. I do however own Blakely Sawyer. Any of the storyline that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Blakely POV

We got up to the guard in front of the MACUSA headquarters. I was currently hating my life. It's not like I asked to be here.

"I've got a Section 3A." Tina murmured to the guard as she escorted us into the MACUSA building.

Newt and I trailed like lost puppies behind her. To be honest, I hated the MACUSA building, the Ministry of Magic was quite a bit more interesting and cooler. Tina marched the two of us to the elevator. Newt was gazing around at all of the different aspects of the MACUSA building. We finally approached the elevator.

"Hey Goldstein," the house elf greeted, "Sawyer."

"Hey Red." Tina answered, I just ignored his greeting. Not too confident in myself to not be snappy or bitter.

Tina pushed Newt and I into the elevator, then getting in behind us.

"Major Investigation Department."

"I thought you was-" Tina cut Red off.

"Major Investigation Department. I've got a Section 3A."

Red just went ahead and pressed the elevator button, not willing to argue with the pigheaded woman. The elevator went down and my heart sunk to my stomach with it. We walked in on the investigative team discussing something about the muggles. I was trying my best to hide behind both Newt and Tina.

"I made your position here very clear Ms Goldstein." the president of MACUSA informed, annoyed at being interrupted.

"Yes, madam president, but-" Tina started to respond.

"You're no longer an Auror."

"No. Madam president, but-"

"Goldstein."

"There's been a minor-"

"This office is currently concerned with very major incidents. Get out."

"Yes ma'am."

Tina grabbed both Newt and I's arms and started to pull us back to the elevator with her. To be honest, I did feel slightly bad for her. There weren't many people out there who really enjoyed the "Madam President's" company. We went down to the wand permit office where Tina had been demoted to when she lost her job as an Auror.

"So, you got your wand permit?" Tina asked Newt dejectedly, "All foreigners have to have one in New York."

I pulled out a chair to sit down, still very tired from working all day. I just wanted to go home.

"I made a post application weeks ago." Newt answered Tina's question.

"Scamander... And you were just in Equatorial Guinea?" Tina questioned with disbelief.

"Yes, I just completed a year in the field. I'm writing a book about magical creatures."

"Like an extermination guide?"

It was my turn to glare at Tina.

"No," Newt flashed me a small smile, noticing my glare, "A guide to help people understand why we should be protecting these creatures instead of killing them."

"Goldstein?" We heard right after Newt finished his explanation. Tina quickly ducked behind the desk. Newt turned a confused gaze onto me. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Where is she? Where is she? Goldstein. Goldstein? Did you just butt in on the investigative team again?" Tina's boss asked her. I could never remember his name...

Tina slowly rose from behind her desk.

"Where have you been?"

"What?" Tina responded, faking ignorance.

"Where'd she pick you up?" Mr. No Name turned to ask Newt, looking over me entirely.

"Me?" Newt's eyes widened as the attention was suddenly directed towards him.

"Have you been tracking them Second Salemers again?"

"Of course not sir." Tina answered.

I tried my best not to make a smartassed comment. We all heard footsteps approaching, causing the current conversation to come to a halt.

"Afternoon Mr Graves sir." Tina's boss flashed her a look.

"Afternoon Abernathy." Graves replied.

 _Abernathy! That was his name!_ I thought.

"Mr Graves sir." _Tina, stop while you're ahead,_ "This is Mr Scamander. He has a crazy creature in that case and it got out and caused mayhem in a bank."

"Hardly any time of mayhem." I grumbled quietly under my breath.

Newt sidestepped so he could gently squeeze my hand in somewhat of a comfort without the others noticing. I calmed slightly, knowing he was the only one to hear my words on the subject.

"Well let's see the little guy." Mr. Graves concluded.

Tina snatched the case from Newt's hand, causing a quiet growl to snake its way out of my throat. Sometimes I wonder if I would have been better suited for Slytherin than Ravenclaw.

Newt looked concerned as the three MACUSA workers crowded around the case. It was my turn to attempt to calm his nerves. Tina flipped open the case and I immediately saw her posture drop.

 _Something's not right._

I closely followed Newt as he stepped up to look into his case. His stance got tense, as did mine when I saw what the actual contents of the case were.

 _These were certainly not his creatures._ I thought, staring into the box of beautifully made pastries.

"Tina." Graves shook his head in disappointment.

The panic on Newt's face reflected my own as we both realized what had happened.

The muggle that had hit Newt over the head with the case must've accidentally grabbed Newt's case instead of his own.

 _We were in for a world full of hell._


End file.
